The Bob's Burgers Music Album/Tracklisting
This is the official tracklisting for The Bob's Burgers Music Album. All songs included are from episodes that aired as part of the first six broadcast seasons of the show. The tracklisting is ordered by episode in chronological order by air date (except for "Pirates of Panache" which was originally heard in "Hamburger Dinner Theater" which aired ahead of all Season 1 episodes that have songs included on the album), The songs are not necessarily in the order in which they were heard in each episode. (e.g. "This Is Working" is heard before "Funky Finger" in "Lindapendent Woman", unlike on the album). Tracks are listed in the order that they appear on the album. Also included are the LP disc numbers and sides, the CD disc numbers, the episode which each song originally featured in, the track durations, and featured artists on each track. Full Tracklisting Credit notes *H. Jon Benjamin, John Roberts and Megan Mullally aren't credited for their dialog on "We Won the Talent Show", only Laura and Sarah Silverman who are the only singers on the track. *"Love is in Control (Finger on the Trigger)" songwriter Rodney L. Temperton (better known as Rod Temperton)'s last name is misspelled as Templeton. *"99 Red Balloons" songwriter Jörn-Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen is credited as Joern-Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen, the umlaut o being substituted with oe. *Melissa Galsky is credited instead of Tymberlee Hill as a featured vocalist on "It's Valentine’s Day." Hill voices Ms. Twitchell on the track and Galsky's voice isn't present. *David Herman is credited as Dave Herman for all tracks which he is a featured vocalist on except for "The Fart Song." Trivia *Gene's Thanksgiving song from "Turkey in a Can" is listed as "Gravy Boat" for its original version and "Sailors in Your Mouth" for The National's cover version included as a bonus track. *The only two instrumental tracks on the album are the show's theme song and "Fart Stools (for the Gifted)" from "Lice Things Are Lice." The only a capella track on the album (without any backing music) is "Buckle it Up." *The number of tracks minus the bonus Bob's Buskers tracks is 107, the same number of episodes aired at the end of Season 6 which is the cutoff point for songs being included on the album. *The Bob's Buskers tracks are unlisted on the CD. Notable Omissions For many songs, the refined versions that play over the end credits are included in favor of the impromptu versions heard during the episode (e.g. "Weekend at Mort's", "Sex Sex Sex Sex Sex", etc.). The following episodes do not have any songs/music that are featured on the album; "Human Flesh", "Crawl Space", "Sacred Cow", "Sexy Dance Fighting", "Bed & Breakfast", "Torpedo", "Bob Day Afternoon", "Moody Foodie", "Ear-sy Rider", "Full Bars", "Mutiny on the Windbreaker", "The Deepening", "The Unnatural", "Fort Night", "Bob and Deliver", "Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial", "Uncle Teddy", "The Kids Rob a Train", "Ambergris", "The Kids Run Away", "Best Burger", "Tina Tailor Soldier Spy", "Midday Run", "Speakeasy Rider", "Hawk and Chick", "The Land Ship" and "Secret Admiral-irer." Most of the music that didn't make the album is only score, instrumental, short stings, or a cappella and not a combination of both music and lyrics. Alternate versions of the theme song aren't included (e.g. stylized versions for end credits), only the current mix of the theme. Copyright also likely interfered with some of the cover songs being omitted. Some notable songs with music and lyrics that featured in episodes represented on the album that doesn't appear on the album include; The Dreamatorium songs from "Hamburger Dinner Theater", "I Look At You" from "Art Crawl", "Sailing" from "Burgerboss", "Meet Me on the Road" from "Food Truckin'", "We Go Together" (originally from Grease) sung by Courtney Wheeler in "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene", "Dirty Ducks" from "It Snakes a Village", "Gas Class" from "The Frond Files", The "Tammy" song from "Mazel Tina", "Wonder" (originally by Natalie Merchant) sung by Teddy in "The Millie-Churian Candidate", "Body Hair! Where? There!" from "The Hormone-iums", and "Camp" from "The Horse Rider-er." The National's version of "Kill the Turkey" isn't included (possibly because the track was released before the Bob's Buskers series began and thus not part of the series, unlike the other bonus tracks), nor is their unreleased cover of "It's Thanksgiving for Everybody." Also not included are other non-Bobs Buskers tracks released on YouTube such as "Cosmos is On" and "Stayin' Up Til Midnight" or any of the Adult Swim promo songs. Sleater Kinney's "A New Wave" which featured the main characters in its video isn't included as the song wasn't written for/performed on the show. Loren Bouchard tweeted a response to a fan's question regarding omitted songs on twitter. Saying, "A very few tracks from seasons 1-6 didn't get on. We're gonna come up with a plan for them. Especially ones that get requested."https://twitter.com/lorenbouchard/status/834902261830557696 References Category:Music